Avengers: Second Gen
by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte
Summary: 20 years since the marvel cinematic universe, S.H.I.E.L.D., still led by Director Coulson, begin the Project Academy, uniting Earth's youngest, and mightiest, superheroes. These young heroes will have to handle countless threats of all sorts, accepting OCs (currently in hiatus)
1. Recruitment

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, first chap of the rewrite, also the teams are not like the original versions, oh also I'm still accepting OCs, the form is at the end of the chapter, also the new team-organization will be explained on the author notes bellow, enjoy!

Alex was bored, flying on the S.H.I.E.L.D jet towards the floating island of one of the biggest know-it-all of all times, Artur Stark. Using the holograms systems was was her supervising officer, an African American man wearing a dark blue and red iron man armor, the armor itself had some bulk, though not half as much as a hulkbuster, with a machine gun over his left shoulder and red lights on the armor. Air Force Commander, James Rhodes AKA WarMachine.

"Is this going to take much longer?" A girl asked, she had brown eyes, dark brown hair, which was very curly and thick that went below shoulders, the ends were dyed pink, she had beautiful dark(er) skin. The 14 year old was tall for age at 5'4 when 14 and 5'5 when 16, small build, bit muscular(trained for combat). The teen had pink irises. She wore shorts and a sporty shirt.

"Unknown Ana, Stark Island isn't on any maps, the exact location is unknown even to the governments or S.H.I.E.L.D., plus it's on constant movement, being a floating island and all, until Mr. Rhodes can get his attention and get permission to land, it might take a while," Alex replied, her bright blue eyes scanning the area outside, she was still annoyed with Artur after what happened last time she visited the island.

"Why the Bermuda Triangle? Out of all nice places to have a floating island at?" A 17 year old questioned, she had bright green eyes, an athletic build, and a beauty mark on her chin. Her skin is like caramel and she wears her hair in a brown fuzzy afro. She was currently, reading a holographic version of a fashion magazine.

"Olivia, you need to read the mission dossiers more than those magazines, specially when they're Class R missions, Artur Stark wants a place nobody claimed yet, plus he's working on some secret project and would rather be in an isolated area, according to Tony he's trying to build some sort of park, however I'm not sure whether or not he was joking," The DayWalker, Blade, scolded his trainee, the half-vampire sat on a seat a few rows in front of her, sharpening his signature weapon.

"Not sure he'd get many visitors around here," The 17 year old Olivia commented, ignoring her S.O.(A/N For those who don't watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., S.O. means Supervising Officer). Finally a cheerful voice rang in the jet's speakers.

"Hey Uncle Rhodes! Finally done with the last part of my little project, mind telling me why are you visiting? Thought you would be busy with that S.H.I.E.L.D. project, I'm not supposed to know about yet," The voice of Tony Stark's legacy, Artur Stark rang in the jet, Rhodes shook his head at the camera.

"Coulson sent us to contact you, so what are your coordinates?" Rhodes asked, a chuckle rang in the jet. The passengers stopped what they were doing to hear them.

"I don't do coordinates uncle, but don't worry, you will arrive there shortly," Artur's voice rang in the jet before all of the windows were closed, the wireless in the vehicle was scrambled, Olivia let out a curse when the holographic magazine vanished, all holograms shut down.

"Sounds like he's pretty secretive of his island," A voice spoke up, a 17 year old was sitting on the seat closest to the exit of the jet, he had messy black hair and different colored eyes, his right eye was icy blue while his left eye was burning orange. He was average sized for his age and he had an athletic build, he wore dark leather jacket with multiple metal buttons on it, 2 on his shoulders and 2 on his forearms and he also wore long jeans, he also had black combat boots and a dark leather belt with silver spikes matching his jacket. Max Scorch never was one to dwindle.

"Artur just likes showing off, trust after we get in the cloaking area he'll probably show off the entire island," Alex rolled her eyes, she knew her childhood friend way too well. And as she said it, the windows snapped open as Stark Island appeared bellow them.

"That little..." Rhodes began, unlike what most would expect of the hi-tech island created by the son of Tony Stark, it seemed to be partially a tropical forest, with a huge lake and plains covering two thirds of it, only with large metal towers every now and then and also a large dark red mansion in the middle of the island, the island was at least the size of Manhattan.

"Guess being rich has it's upsides," The 14 year old called Ana whistled, at the huge island, now everyone was looking at the windows. Dinosaurs roamed the land bellow, and pterodactyls and other dactyls flew around them curiously, one was as big as a plane and tall as a giraffe. The largest being ever to fly on earth, queltzalcoaltus, passed by them only seconds later, Alex thought she glimpsed a velociraptor pack running in the forest but couldn't be sure.

"Wow, who is this guy? Frigging Hammond?" Max questioned as he saw the dinosaurs bellow them, that's when the main hologram took the shape of the fictional owner of the fictional Jurassic park.

"Welcome... To Jurassic Park!" The hologram spoke with a grandfatherly smile before it fazed out and the jet landed near the mansion. Awaiting for them was a 14 year old teen, Artur Stark had messy brown, almost black, hair and eyes. He was wearing a black red trenchcoat with gold linings, a black shirt and jeans. Also he had red handed goggles with darkened lens on his forehead, there was something odd about them though. However what caught their attention the most was probably the huge utahraptor he was hand feeding.

Utahraptors are a cousin of the velociraptors that are pretty much Jurassic Park velociraptors since the real ones are the size of chickens, not that I'm complaining through, they were awesome! The raptor itself had black scales and dark red stripes running through his back, dark amber eyes barely paid attention to the visitors.

"There you go boy," Artur chuckled before whistling, seconds later the utahraptor fled into the forest. The 8 flight passengers looked at who they were supposed to recruit.

"So, you're the famous Stark, honestly thought you'd be taller, and better than a dinosaur fanboy," Olivia commented, unimpressed at the younger boy, who in turn smirked.

"Fanboy is an exaggeration, I'm more of a researcher, dinosaurs are the perfect killing machines, that's why I'm getting some ideas for future designs from them, also, multiplying isn't exactly a very interesting trick, useful? Yes, interesting? Far from it, so let's get down to business shall we?" Artur smirked, Olivia glared at him, Ana rolled her eyes and hoped there wouldn't be a fight, she checked the mission dossier, fighting Stark would be... troublesome at best.

"Can we go talk about this somewhere with a roof over our heads?" James asked, keeping the WarMachine helmet's facial plate off, Artur seemed to be getting bored, but led them to the red mansion nonetheless. The inside was a mess, apparently building a robot maid wasn't challenging enough to the young Stark because he didn't even bother building one. Despite the super high tech look, there wasn't a single button, print scanner or anything to control the machines, which oddly enough were all functioning perfectly.

"So, Project: Academy? Sounds too boring, there's a reason I never went to school you know?" Artur's right eye was closed as he sat on a large couch, some people would think that's weird, neither Alex nor James were fooled, Artur's powers involved technopathy and cyber cells called NanoBots that gave him the power to build all sorts of machinery, or armor, out of his mostly organic body, one of the teen's favorite tricks was hack systems while checking the newfound data with his apparently closed right eye.

"So, you're supposedly going to be my S.O.? Interesting, and as much as it sounds fun saving the world in a team, I'm not much of a follower, besides I can already save the world on my on, and my powers are fine thank you," Artur asked James, right eye still closed, his high tech mind hacking through every file that caught his interest.

"Director Coulson is well aware of your skills, that's why we're here, so you're going to pack or what?" Blade asked impatiently, his shades-covered eyes scanning the area around them. Olivia and Agent had lost their interest on the conversation and had began to chat, Alex and Max stood bored.

"Wow, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is interested in my humble talents? As much as I'm honored about that I'll have to deny the offer, your autopilot is ready to leave at moment's notice," Artur told them before opening the front door of the mansion without skipping a beat. James frowned, Artur was stubborn, however the mission was clear.

"Listen, I'd rather not blast you guys out of my island, so just..." Artur continued however he immediately frowned seconds later, and a split second after that his entire body became covered in red and black armor, which someday I'll post up in Devianart, I'll tell you guys when it's up on an author note.

"Intruder alert, what's up with all of these visitors today?" Artur questioned as he stood up and headed for the door, the others followed, James got worried, it wasn't your common idiot that would manage to find and enter Stark Island.

As they left the building Artur immediately shot off into the sky, going straight after the enemy, James' face plate went down as WarMachine followed the younger hero. Alex made a mana disk bellow her before going after them, Blade frowned, like Max and the others, he lacked flight, traveling through Stark Island without a guide would be a walk in the forest, a million years old version of one, except that they couldn't kill any dinosaurs since they were Artur's 'pets', and killing them probably wouldn't give them extra points with the young Stark.

"Alright, igniting time," Max decided as he waked forwards, immediate his body was covered in a short blast of fire before his secondary form was revealed, Max's flesh had completely burned away, his biker outfit became far fiercer with flame designs and all of the metal buttons had turned into spikes, his hands were pure flame-covered bone while his head was a burning skull, with a hole in the forehead where more fire seemed to come out of, his head was totally covered in flames. The fire on his hands and head constantly changed colors, dark amber, bright orange, deep blue, ghostly green, infernal red, and more. The youngest Ghost Rider whistled and seconds later with a powerful gust of wind, his signature vehicle, the HellCycle appeared, a scorched trail left in it's ghostly wake.

HellCycle was a hover cycle of sorts, it looked like a dirt bike on the design, however the dragon skull made of chromed metal above the front wheel with flames coming out of his eye sockets gave it a devilish feeling, the wheel were made purely of fire that changed colors to match his rider, entirely black with bright silver highlights, the handles had bright silver spikes coming out of the tip and there was a small chest on the right side of the bike. Max AKA Hellfire opened the small chest and pulled out a huge chain, the HellChain, before going on the bike. The motor started like an awakening beast.

"Hellfire wait..." Ana began but the fiery hero had already shot off after the other heroes, his hover cycle leaving a fiery trail of destruction on it's wake. Blade sighed, despite Max's calm attitude, once he 'ignited' there was no stopping him from fighting, and bringing hell's justice to his enemies.

"Well, Artur has to some sort of jeep or some high tech equivalent around here... Right?" Olivia asked with a hopeful tone. Ana frowned at her but before she could say anything the ground began to shake, and a huge mass of color-changing scales appeared heading towards them...

At the intruders entrance area, Artur frowned upon seeing the intruder, 16 years old, with black-slicked back hair with part of it covering his right eye, both were red, he had sharp finger nails, red arrow head tipped tail, he had demonic horns made of fire on his head and sharper, shark like, teeth. He wore a skin tight red jumpsuit hat covered most of his body except his face, hands, feet, and oddly enough, abs, it was the same color as his tail (blood red) and had a small hole in the back for it to fit through.

"Where is he?" The older teen snarled at the young Stark, immediately the facial and voice scanners on Artur's eyes and ears got into work, while the face was slightly distorted the voice was just what he needed, however the results were confusing.

"Allastor Uriel A.K.A Diablos? So, what the heck are you...?" Artur frowned as he landed, behind him WarMachine and Alex had arrived, Rhodes was getting the data about Allastor at a slower rate than Artur since his computer wasn't a part of his brain, but he was getting it. Alex was just on guard and ready to attack. A few seconds later and the teen called Diablos was rammed by HellCycle, Hellfire jumped off it, already twirling the HellChain.

"You're the second demon I've ever met, time for your unholy judgement," Hellfire cracked his bony neck as he wrapped the HellChain around his left knuckle like a gauntlet, Diablo cursed under his breath before charging, oddly enough there was no friction on the sole of his feet because he literally sliced straight at Hellfire, the Unholy Judge charged at him unfazed as a clash of fists occurred, sending them both back.

"Time for some roasted demon!" Hellfire growled before unleashing a torrent of infernal flames at Diablos, who replied by firing fireballs from his horns, both unholy flames canceled each other, however even before his flames went out Hellfire was already charging with a roar.

"Bring it on servant of hell!" Diablos roared as he charged at him, as soon as Hellfire got into his range, Diablos slashed his enemy with his sharpened nails/claws, despite being burned he still managed to make a nasty on Hellfire's ribcage, cutting Hellfire's hardened jacket as well. Diablos had a smug smirk while Hellfire turned around, his empty eye sockets were blazing as his head spun 180 degrees.

"You cut my jacket... Time to pay!" Hellfire's body spun around before he charged with a roar, tackling Diablos before he could react or dodge and then using the chain as a gauntlet he slammed the demon's unprotected abs, however it was way harder than he expected, while it did send Diablos back, Hellfire couldn't exactly frown without any skin on his face, however the literally infernal glare was enough to show how angry he was. The HellChain was slightly flattened where he had hit it.

"Someone is touchy about their suit," Alex commented, like the armored heroes beside her, she didn't dare to get between the two unholy figures. Artur's visor showed no emotion, however he was analyzing Diablos biological structure, as well as a mystical energy check proved that in fact their enemy was magical, not asgardian and not Egyptian however, or even a sorcerer, his biology was barely even human, at the moment, Artur was facing the emotion he hated the most, confusion and puzzlement.

Ever since he had his powers, since he was 1 actually, the NanoBots merged with him always gave him an answer, 'what's two plus two?' others asked, his brain immediately replied 2, information was something he always had a lot of, specially as he kept growing up, when he was 3 he suffered major headaches from information overload, however he managed to get rid of those when he was 7. When he didn't know something, he would go to hell and back to find out, and judging Diablos' physique, he might actually have to do that trip to get some answers.

"Artur, any clue about who and what is that guy?" WarMachine asked, Artur shook his head annoyed, he was itching to charge in but he knew that getting between Hellfire and Diablos was a death wish, death by fire most probably was what his brain annoyingly calculated.

"All I can get on him is that he exploded his house while killing his adoptive parents, he was trained by H.Y.D.R.A but went in a rampage after a few months, killing everyone in the base and destroying it in the process, man this guy's biological stats are unbelievable, even the H.Y.D.R.A files I just hacked weren't measuring it right," Artur reported, Hellfire and Diablos still fought, with Diablos slowly gaining an edge due to his assassin training, however Hellfire wasn't giving him an easy time either.

"Anyone has a plan?" Alex asked, Artur was silent for a moment, then a small whistle like object grew out of his right hand's palm, with a snap of fingers, a sound unheard by the humans and kind-of humans rang throughout the island.

"Give it a minute, though you could try to restrain his movement with some mana for now," Artur smirked, Alex nodded and closed her eyes, slightly transparent magenta colored disks materialized on her hands before they snaked like tentacles and wrapped around Diablos' arms, the not-sure-what hissed before trying to cut them, then he got a strong left hook from an angry Hellfire. Then he released a small angry roar before shattering the mana, kicking Hellfire back and shouting to the heavens, literal and metaphorical ones.

"Show yourself Gabriel! Why do you hide behind pitiful humans?!" The teen shouted, however then 5 Olivia clones jumped on him from the dense jungle, Blade and the others had arrived, alongside their last-second appointed guide.

"Alright I got him!" The Olivias exclaimed in unison, however after a few seconds a burst of flames sent them flying back in the trees revealing Diablos frowning, dark flames around him, the 5 Olivias became a single burned one, Ana helped her up before glaring at Diablos, her eyes flashing dark purple, Diablos clutched his head for a second before a truly devilish grin crossed his face, Ana stepped back from where she stood clutching her own head.

"Telepathy won't work with me mortal! Now tell me where's Gabriel?!" Diablos roared again, however then the guide decided to make himself known, the dense woodland behind Diablos shimmered a huge black scaled mass seemed to grow out of the jungle itself. At a close look the beast resembled a T-Rex, however the spines on it's body, large utahraptor like arms with hooked claws alongside countless other features differed him, plus he was bigger than the common Rex.

"Say hello to my favorite pet, Obsidian the Indominus Rex," Artur smirked smugly, Artur loved all of his dinosaurs since he cloned them from the Savage Land's dinosaurs, however Obi had a special place in his heart, after all he created the apex predator from the DNA of other apex predators, watching Jurassic World and borrowing the idea didn't hurt either. But Artur was always one for originality, so he could only smirk his favorite pet unleashed a powerful roar, strong enough to make everyone besides Artur deaf(sound dampers) and sent a powerful shockwave. Also he added Spinosaurus, Saltwater Crocodile and Dreadnothus' D.N.A to allow the mighty hybrid to posses undetermined growth, in ten years the mighty beast would be mistaken for a small mountain, the size could become a problem, but Artur had already planned precautions and ways to handle it.

Overall the mighty beast had blood red eyes with black slits, his entire body was obsidian black, hence his name, the tail started as thick and long as his body but became thinner, whip like, on the end, something inherited from the Dreadnothus D.N.A., and with a mighty roar of fury, a strong gust of wind sent Diablos flying back into a tree, the lack of friction on the sole of his feet and on the palm of his hands definitely wasn't useful at the moment.

"Didn't your father forbid you to create Frankensteins?" WarMachine asked Artur, who shrugged in response, he was way too much like his father sometimes(slash that, MOST of the time). Diablos seemed to have realized something but before he could voice his wrath Hellfire and Olivia were charging at him, with a last hiss of fury, Diablos sent both backwards with a blast of flames.

"So he isn't here after all... Mephisto lied," Diablos growled before sliding away angrily and off the floating island, Artur was about to follow but Hellfire stopped him.

"Mephisto, that guy is in league with him," The burning skeleton's flames became dying down as he went back to his normal form, the others joined him, even the large indominus who after a few seconds standing still, rushed to Alex, causing a small earthquake and began to waggle his tail and lick her face with his gigantic forked tongue despite the seriousness of the situation, the Maltese D.N.A kept the predatory instincts back and made him great for pranks. The whip like tail left deep marks on the nearby trees.

"Your slobbersaurus sure knows how to surprise people, Ana went running when he just grew out of the forest," Olivia told Artur, Ana frowned at her, that wasn't how she remembered it.

"You were the one running!" Ana argued which started a huge argument between the two girls. Blade sighed, out of all rookies that he could have been assigned to, did he have to get Miss Arrogance and Miss Anger Issues? At least Max was calm, most of the time anyway and only a part time hot-head, pun intended.

"Calm down you two, Obi loves to greet new people like that, also, who's Gabriel?" Alex stopped their argument and turned to Artur with a frown. Artur shook his head.

"I doubt he was referring to the archaeopteryx on the east forest," Artur admitted with an angry frown, not knowing made him really mad. WarMachine lifted his face plate so everyone could see his puzzled expression.

"Also I think I'll take up that offer to join the Project: Academy, might help me get answers," Artur added, James sighed relieved, Max was gazing into the place where Diablos had vanished and frowned.

"So, Mephisto is the demon that creates GhostRiders right?" Blade snapped Max out of his thoughts, the young biker nodded, keeping the frown on his face. Artur held back a swear word, magic was never his favorite thing, specially magic he didn't understand. In fact anything he couldn't understand irritated him.

"Well let's get back to the jet, Artur can go pack up, but this time, don't fly off and leave everyone else behind will you?" Blade told the young Stark who shrugged before signaling to Obsidian, scratching his gigantic jaw and whistling, after that the black dinosaur chimera walked to into the forest, vanishing from their sight.

Somewhere else, Diablos was talking angrily with a strange man who seemed to be on his 60s. Despite Diablos' evident fury, the man had a smile on his face.

"You said he would be there! You lied uncle!" Diablos growled at the demon known as Mephisto, who kept his smile nonetheless.

"I needed something to catch your parents' attention, now Gabriel will certainly come," Mephisto told his nephew, who glared hatefully at him. After a few minutes of just glaring from Diablos and a calm gaze from Mephisto, the ancient demon pulled out a... Tablet.

"Alright, now listen, there's a... creature who calls himself DreadString, he's uniting a group of villains for his own organization, volunteer to join him and you will be one step closer to your goal," Mephisto told him, then showed him the image on the tablet, a hunched figure entirely covered in a black cloak and hood, with only bright red eyes shining through the impenetrable shadow of the hood.

"Father, mother, brother, you shall all die by my flames," Diablos swore before walking away, his tail swishing back and forth.

In space, on that satellite called Pluto, a 16 year old was taking his anger out, he had messy snowy white hair, pale skin, white angel wings and pupiless eyes, he was very mad, an aura as blinding as the sun surrounded him.

He had just found that he had a brother who was abandoned on earth and that his parents completely neglected, and now his Uncle Mephisto dropped by to casually tell them what was going on with said brother. Michael, General of Angels, their father, Lucifer/Lucy, Demon Commander, self proclaimed goddess of fangirls, their mother. After all the craziness he found out, the heavenly/hellish teen needed to take out some steam, after a few minutes to destruction, Pluto became very similar to the moon, full of holes and craters, except these holes went right to the core of the planet, some of the bigger ones going right through it.

"Don't you think you have better options to do rather than destroy a satellite young Gabriel?" The elder voice of the ever so strange Doctor Strange asked, despite being in his old age, the old doc had plenty of spells to look younger, and strange as ever, even unfazed by the light.

"Strange, why are you here?" The teen named Gabriel questioned, his wings spread open, his fists smoking from the powerful light blasts. The elder shook his head like a man seeing a child's ignorance.

"Your mother may be a demon but that doesn't give you the right to be rude to your elders, specially a Sorcerer Supreme such as myself," Doc. Strange scolded Gabriel, who glared at him. Strange sighed, this talk would take a while.

"Father and Mother wish for me to go to Earth, fix their screw ups," Gabriel told Doc. Strange, the sorcerer nodded patiently. Of course, Diablos was Yang, Gabriel was Yin, only having one would bring great chaos.

"That would be the smartest choice, that's why your going to the Project: Academy S.H.I.E.L.D has began, your brother has some interests on them, none good I'm afraid, you could be a great ally for them, and perhaps learn some things..." Doc. Strange told Gabriel with a mysterious smile, the white haired boy nodded.

"I'll fix things, but first..." Gabriel pulled out a small object and unleashed a powerful light into it, the powerful aura around him vanished. Gabriel flapped his wings and sighed.

"Yeah, sealing 98% of your power away, a wise choice for one as young as yourself," Doc. Strange nodded as Gabriel put away the object and turned to the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Let's go," The Angel told him before both vanished in a blinding light...

Somewhere in a dark cave, the figure from Mephisto's tablet, DreadString bowed to a huge pulsating dark crystal as big as the ceiling of the murky cave.

"Getting Stark Island's energy source, uniting this world's mightiest villains, taking care of business, restraining my true might... So much to do in so little time," DreadString mused to himself, the dark crystal pulsated again before a powerful voice rang in the cave, deep as the world's deepest ocean and just as dark, silent as a whisper yet loud as thunder, the powerful voice leaked malice, it's hiss shook the cave ever so slightly:

"Indeed, all must go according to plan, I shall rule all cosmos, or I shall destroy it all..."

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: There you go! The first chapter! I won't be needing any villains just yet, got too many ideas already. The teams are now groups of 4, 3 OCs and 1 S.O., a true marvel hero, after all S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't just send 10 super powered teens at once without supervision. Also for those who are new, the OC Form is right here:

Name:(Full)

Hero Name:(Please no rip-offs, be original)

Age:(14-17)

Personality:(Try to be as specific as you can)

Fears:(3 at least)

Goals:

Appearance:(Just eye and hair color, their build or any special features like scars, birth makes or etc)

Normal Attire:(What they normally wear)

Hero Attire:(Their suits, please be original)

Powers:(Nothing overpowered like erasing people with a snap of fingers or re-shaping the time-space continuum)

Family:(Father, mother, ya know)

Bio:(Again try to be descriptive)

Weaknesses:(Every hero has one)

Example:

Name: Artur Stark

Hero Name: Crimson

Age: 14

Personality: Artur is brave and loyal, he would do anything for his friends without a second thought. He's also very stubborn and doesn't know when to give up, unless he sees his friends in danger.

He also gives others a second chance unless they done something personal to him, then it's just roasting them alive.

He can be very annoying when bored and considered a jerk, but he's only focusing on something else or distracted, he also doesn't have a very big attention span when he isn't fighting, on a case, or just gaming.

He also has some ego and is NOT a fan of sports. He also has some hot-headedness and can't say no to a battle. He can't stand evil and is always trying to help others, though he can be pretty rebellious from time to time.

He still has a sense of humor though, and insults his enemies from time to time. He also hates to be a drag or being one himself, sometimes even pushing himself not to disappoint the others in the team, he doesn't complain much, preferring to keep his troubles to himself most of the time.

He has some pride and rarely accepts external help.

He doesn't talk much about his prosthetic foot and people only realize that it is there when they see it for themselves, but when they do he treats it like it's nothing, not wanting others to pity him, specially since he actually likes it.

He likes action, adventure and scary movies, he has a weird tendency to laugh when people die in the movies. He's also a fast reader with his favorite series being the Inheritance Cycle, even re-reading it.

He loves a challenge more than anything else and always strives to the top, be it on Pokemon(3DS) or the Digimon Card game, also if there's one thing he hates more than anything is when others mistake Pokemon and Digimon, often leading him to ramble on about the millions of differences.

He's an amazing strategist when it comes down to it, he's very determined and has a never give up style. At first he tries to do everything by himself but later begins to count on others more, he's very smart and a quick thinker.

He's extremely smart and has a bad habit of not really caring whether or not things are top secret

Fears: Failing the team, being useless, losing his powers

Goals: Take down all criminal organizations he finds

Appearance: Artur is a bit skinny and has black hair and eyes, he's a little tall for his age

Common attire: His clothes consist of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. His left food is a prosthetic, well kind of.

Hero attire: A a deep crimson dragon styled armor that looks like a mix of the Mark II, Dragon and Wyvern Bones from Majin Bone. Full of lasers and more, though his favorite is his morning star arm capable of releasing small shocks though.

Powers: Artur has the NanoBots within him not only build things from his body and hack any sort of technology like Generator Rex, but also engage his armor that changes as he wishes, very adaptable and resourceful, also he's capable of analyzing people and any being by using their face, voice or anything else to hack every now file about them, quite annoying to some people

Family: Tony Stark(Father) Pepper Stark(Mother)

Bio: When Artur was born an incident happened with a project of NanoTech, Tony was saved by the Iron Man suit and so was Pepper, but little Artur was infected by the NanoTech that he has until this day, he grew up with the NanoBots adapting, combining and multiplying in his body like cells and surprisingly the NanoTech seemed to have mixed itself with Artur's body, making him not only extremely capable with technology, but very powerful. He created his own floating island on the Bermuda Triangle called Stark Island, where he has a small version of Jurassic World and his mansion, which has 500 hundred basement levels. His immense powers were the reason why he was chosen for the New Generation program, that and the fact that they wanted to put a 'leash' on him after he had 'fun' hacking every SHIELD, military, government file he managed to get with ease.

Weaknesses: Can't separate the mechanical enhancements from his body willingly, can't build things when too tired and EMPs


	2. Project: Academy

BEST OC Maker: I deeply apologize for the wait, my B day was September 26th and I got a load of great books to read, not only that but I got some bad Author's Block, this chapter was made piece by piece, hope it lives up to your expectations, make sure to check the Author Notes bellow, now onto the story!

Inside the base known as the Project: Academy, a 14 year old roamed the white halls, the walls were made out of the same material as a S.H.I.E.L.D Interrogation room, super powered teens tended to be destructive at times after all, the hexagons had black linings between them.

The teen wore a black hoodie/trench coat with the Punisher's symbol on his back, he wore a black shirt underneath and long jeans, he also wore black combat boots with spikes on the soles, his hoodie had metal coating bellow the fabric, and a hidden blade attached to both of his wrists, he also wore a spiked belt. The teen had messy straight black hair and dark brown eye, yes eye, his right eye was covered by an eyepatch, he just had got out of his 'detention' for playing a prank on his S.O., Wolverine.

The X-Men apparently didn't enjoy having the academy's garbage dropped on him, the 14 year old sighed, at least he managed to last half a minute on the Peril Room's Volcano mode extra hard. As he entered his team's main dorm area he frowned when a water bucket phased right through him and fell on the ground with a loud splatter.

"Very funny Twyla," The teen frowned as he looked around the dorm room for his teammate, quickly he saw some pink smoke and smirked, then a 15 year old girl solidified from the pink smoke, which vanished altogether, she had long layered waist length dyed bleach blonde hair, her real hair color is a secret Phantom and their teammate have tried countless times to discover but to no avail.

Twyla had almond shaped half lidded silver eyes, her skin was a luminous pale alabaster color. Twyla was slim, slender and petite at 5 ft. Her face and screamed cheerleader despite the Project: Academy lacking any sort of sport team. She had a heart shaped face dark red pouty lips high arched delicate eyebrows and long lashes and high cheekbones. She had Peace, Love, Hope, and Tranquility tattooed in Japanese on her left arm, and has a small black heart on her left thumb. Twyla had large white angel wing tattoos tattooed on her whole back. She was scantily clothed, in nothing but shorty-shorts, a pink noodle strap and small sandals of matching colors.

"Oh come on Mat, that was a classic!" Twyla told him with a smile, the teen nicknamed Mat frowned as he closed the door behind him. Keeping his hood on.

"Mateus, told you that nickname is pretty stupid already," The teen nicknamed Mat and named Mateus corrected her, Twyla didn't seem to care as she went on her bedroom. The dorm rooms for each team looked pretty much the same, unless the teens in the dorm needed special equipment or larger space, gamma powered heroes like that guy who Mateus and Twyla pranked last week, next time they'd remember not to anger the Bulk, a black couch on the left wall, a large flat TV screen on the right wall, the controllers were right on the left side of the couch.

The bedrooms were divided by gender, the bunk beds on both bedrooms and the teens were free to add their own things to it, though there was a lack of furniture, the bathrooms were also divided by gender and in Mateus' team's dorm, the walls of the girl's bathroom were made of extra solid material, Stark class, that modification was added after Mateus tried to do some things that angered both girls, despite his step-father being Frank Castle AKA Punisher, Mateus lacked discipline and was quite a troublemaker, to this day nobody understood who had the smart idea to leave Twyla and Mateus, the academy's worst troublemakers, on the same team. Not that either were complaining much, if they weren't planking each other, they brought chaos to the entire facility.

Mateus fell on the couch with his hands on his head, too lazy to grab a controller and turn on the TV. However just as his bottom made contact with the couch the voice of his S.O. rang in the room, another thing about the rooms, they had speakers used normally by Director Johnson(A/N Yep, it's him/her, put on the reviews his/her full name and aliases and you get a cyber cookie!) or the team's S.O., in this case, it was the second option this time.

"Alright a kids! It's an Academy meeting hurry up! And Mateus don't be late or you'll wish that the punishment you just got happened again!" The voice of their S.O., the ever so friendly and kind Wolverine rang in the room, Mateus sighed annoyed and stood up, he learned long ago that when Logan talked like that, it was better if he listened. Twyla got out of the girl's room and went straight for the door, Mateus right after her, already knowing their teammate was probably there already. Both unaware of the shady red eyed figure moving through the hallways...

"So this is the famous Academy, looks the same as it did on the cameras I hacked," Artur commented as the jet's door opened and everyone stepped out. Max harbored some injuries from his fight Diablos, his major wounds were healed when the transformation reversed but the minor ones didn't, apparently the cut on his jacket counted as a major injury since it patched itself up. Olivia had some cuts and very few burns on her. Alex sighed, everyone besides Artur was a bit grumpy and most of them were pretty sore from the attack, before leaving Artur had fortified Stark Island's defenses as a precaution.

"How do you take everything so lightly?" Max frowned at him, Artur couldn't help but smirk. His right eye closed, probably hacking even more stuff.

"I don't take everything lightly, just the easy things," The 14 year old told him, Blade frowned and Rhodes wore an unreadable expression, S.H.I.E.L.D had already tried limiting Artur's powers, however the only thing that worked so far were EMPs, but they totally shut down his powers, but only for a few minutes, however just as they began to get more clues Artur's rebellious streak sparked up, quickly enough Artur had already began to erase all files about limiting his powers, if there something about Starks, was that they hated being limited, the younger they were, the worse they were.

"Besides it isn't like I didn't find out earlier," Artur added, however before more could be said, Rhodes and Blade got a call in their respective communicators. Artur, being the overly curious Stark he was, quickly hacked the communicators.

"Academy meeting, better go already," Artur smirked before either Blade and Rhodes spoke, then he began to walk in the direction of the Reunion Hall, the others quickly went too. Despite already seeing the entire facility, even the highly classified areas, Artur still checked out personally, after spending some time as a freeway vigilante he learned the cameras didn't always show everything.

However this time they seemed to do their job right, the white hallways and lockers looked pretty much the same from what he'd seen, and for now there didn't seem to be any dirty secrets related to the general area besides some nagging from politicians trying to create their own super powered gang, thankfully S.H.I.E.L.D made sure they understood that that was unacceptable.

Artur made an almost unseen flick of his left hand before two hovering trunks floated out of the jet and went right behind him, his package. Max eyed them warily, he didn't trust anything too high tech.

Artur went to his knees and touched the trunks, then the trunks twisted and changed like transformers before turning into two robotic dilophosaurus, each with a fairly large main body to carry the luggage safely before they vanished in the hallways ahead. The two red and black carriers went straight to the dorms areas. Making soft metallic clinks as their talons touched the ground.

"What happens if they are intercepted?" Max asked more our of curiosity than worry. Artur gave him an evil grin and Max decided not to pry further, not that he needed to because Artur gladly told him.

"Each 'trunk' has a defense system, so if someone tries to open them or take them off course, the trunks will immediately fire darts filled with lightened dilophosaurus venom, just enough to send a super-human back to bed for a week, a normal human would probably stay 2 months in bed though," Artur explained, deciding not to explain how he knew that a super human would be in bed for a week, that story was a big blow to his pride.

"Let's get going, Director Johnson won't wait long," Blade spoke up as they picked up the pace, Rhodes decided not to speak, Director Johnson lacked some of the optimistic comments of her mentor, but she could wait. Unless it was important, then she'd be ready to handle it with not a second to spare.

However that's when an explosion was heard further down the halls. Immediately WarMachine's face plate went down and Blade revealed his sword with a silent 'click'.

"Go get the Director and the other teachers, we'll handle it," WarMachine spoke, going all 'I'm an ex-Air Force Commander, do as I say or twenty push-ups' tone as Artur called it, then he hovered a few centimeters off the ground before going forwards, Blade ran after him leaving the teens behind.

"So, is it anonymous?" Artur asked with a small smile as his armor began to appear(A/N, drawing it was harder than I thought but I'm working on it), Olivia however, quickly made a clone.

"They said for us to go get the other teachers and the director, she can do that," Olivia explained before they went after their teachers, Max decided not to ignite just yet, knowing the other students, it could be just a prank.

Being positive however, didn't work, because a loud machine gun noise resonated through the halls and more gun shots were heard, Blade and WarMachine were fighting against something, or someone. The teens picked up the pace as Artur's lower body changed into a hover cycle, Max ignited and whistled as Hellfire went up on his HellCycle appearing with an unholy sound of the brakes and crackling of the flames.

"Race ya!" Artur exclaimed before shooting off, Hellfire let out a maddened cackle before going after him. Alex sighed before making a mana disk bellow her and going after the duo, Olivia and Ana glared at each other as they realized they were in the same predicament as before.

"Oh come on!" Both shouted angrily despite having nobody to hear them.

Apparently hellish hover cycles were faster than the most high tech hover cycle in the world, because Hellfire beat Crimson on their little race. When they arrived, they saw WarMachine in a small crater of wrecked lockers, the lights in the armor were off so Artur guessed that the armor was either rebooting or took some really heavy damage, Blade was trapped by some sort of silver strings and trapped to a wall. However Hellfire's empty eye sockets looked straight at the evil in the room.

Entirely covered by a cape and hood, with red eyes glowing was DreadString, dark silver wires like the ones trapping Blade slithered like snakes on the place his hands should have been. The feet were covered by black boots so Crimson couldn't be sure that the creature's entire body was made of strings, however he didn't have much more time to think as one of the wires flew straight at him, acting on reflex Crimson dodged to the left before firing a repulsor blast at the villain, however that's when he felt something slam on his right side and throw him at the lockers.

The teen was glad he had an eyesight sharper than a queltzecoaltus due to his helmet's amplification systems, however even then Crimson couldn't believe what he was seeing, the object that rammed him was nothing more and nothing less than the mysterious wire that he had dodged seconds earlier. Crimson then grunted surprised when another wire slammed his back and tossed him to the other side of the hallway.

"No way..." Crimson muttered in realization as he finished analyzing the mysterious enemy, the bright silver soles of the boots were actually intertwined wires, their tips however were spread all across the room, his enemy had the advantage of the area around them.

The red armored teen decided to measure his enemy's powers, so he began to rapid fire repulsor blasts. The figure's eyes narrowed sharply as the wires on his 'hands' joined together to block before another wire hit him into the air. Then some of wires around the room joined in a thick block of whatever material the wires were made of before ramming on the back of Crimson's head and slamming him on the ground, a crater around the armored teen. Crimson wouldn't stand up in a while.

Before DreadString could do anything to exploit his weakened enemy, he got rammed by Hellfire and barely managed to stand his ground as the powerful being unleashed a fearsome torrent of flames at him, DreadString's eyes narrowed as the strings spread across the room all went to Hellfire, however they melted as soon as they made contact, the molten material hissed on the ground, steam coming from the bubbling liquid, however that didn't bother the biker of hell because he charged right in with a roar.

Realizing the threat Hellfire posed, DreadString's wires made a huge cocoon around Hellfire, as they melted, they covered the demonic biker on the strange liquid, muffled roars were heard from the acidic cocoon.

DreadString then went on the offensive, Alex had just arrived since her mama disk wasn't as fast as the hover cycles, taking advantage of her confusion and surprise, the dark figure cocooned Alex with some of his remaining wires and an unseen smirk appeared as he looked on the ground, two strings had gone down in the underground of the Project: Academy base, seeking one of the things his master needed for the master plan.

However they were extracted from the ground by a powerful gust of wind, before he could even bother to turn to see his attacker another appeared, taking shape like frigging Obito when teleporting, Mateus had arrived, his left eye releasing a weak glow while his body took shape, in fact, his eye was not brown anymore, but entirely black with a golden X shaped pupil, behind him Twyla's tattooed wings had turned into actual wings, they were furled since there wasn't much space in the halls for her to spread her full wingspan.

"Give it up bub, or I'll have to play paper 'n scissors with ya," Wolverine had arrived as well in his black striped yellow suit, silver claws fully released and a feral look on his face.

DreadString realized that no matter how many rookies and older heroes he took down more came and even more were on their way. The dark figure swore under his breath, he'd need to remake his plan. Just as he was lost in thought a repulsor blast hit him in the chest alongside a torrent of searing flames, Crimson's armor had repaired itself while Hellfire turned the cocoon to steam by heating up to the max, pun intended. Even though now he was cooling down to the common heat levels he usually gave off.

"You're outnumbered, surrender now," WarMachine had finally rebooted, all weapons locked on DreadString, Blade didn't manage to cut the wires trapping him but he managed to extend them enough for him to get free, Alex used a mana cocoon to push the wires off her, taking advantage of their elastic properties.

DreadString didn't say a word, the silent villain couldn't use his true powers, not yet, he would need them later on, so he'd have to escape another way. His master needed him, and getting captured was not an option.

"Well then, I believe we will have to reschedule this part of the plan," DreadString finally spoke, his voice raspy and rough from lack of use, then all of the wires that were still solid went back within his body before his body apparently vanished, his hoodie and sole-less boots fell limply on the ground as a single wire snaked into the ventilation shaft before vanishing.

"What just happened? This guy... He has no scent," Wolverine stated as he grabbed the hoodie, however as soon as he touched it the garments left behind crumbled to dust. Mateus sighed as his eye went back to normal, Twyla's wings became simple tattoos again. Hellfire became Max again.

"What was that thing?" Max asked with a frown, the molten wires stung like hell, pun totally intended, when he was Hellfire, thankfully he got rid of it all. Crimson's armor faded and Artur was seen with a very displeased look.

"I don't know," Artur frowned, the second time he used that word in the entire day, the second time he used that word his entire life. Then he walked up to a small pond of the molten wires and put it in a small test tube.

"But I'll find out soon enough," The young Stark stated, he couldn't help but smile however, this was the most fun he'd had in a while. Then he turned to his old friend.

"Mateus ol' buddy! I couldn't believe that Castle actually allowed you to join this place," Artur greeted his old vigilante team-ups partner. Mateus shrugged.

"You do realize we're paid for just being here right? Also Fury made a deal, as long I studied here he could act without S.H.I.E.L.D or the special forces on our tail, how could he say no to that? Besides, the view is quite nice," Mateus told Artur with a whistle while eyeing the girls, the Stark rolled his eyes, his old friend hadn't changed at all.

"We better report this to Director Johnson, also we need to find out more about that thing," Rhodes spoke up, his face plate off showing his annoyed look. Blade nodded in agreement.

"No scent, a complete lack of light bellow that hood that I couldn't even see what he looked like, these weird wires, my voice recognition software getting any data on him, plenty of mysteries for one day," Artur decided with arms crossed. In the end Rhodes, Logan and Blade went to talk with the Director while the teens were sent to their dorms.

"Btw who's our the last member of our team? I couldn't get any files on him," Artur told Alex as they reached their team's dorms, the trunks were already inside and back to their normal shape.

"Now I got to unpack, see you later," Artur told Alex as he went in the male dorm. Alex sighed and fell on the couch, thinking about everything that happened that day. She hoped there wouldn't be any more of these surprises anytime soon, later on she'd think back and realize how peaceful it was back then...

Allastor walked in New York City, he wore a brown jacket covering his normal attire. Allastor had his hands in his pockets, some former H.Y.D.R.A contacts informed him of a possible location for the elusive DreadString on their last living moments. Now he was heading there. The boy eyed disgusted as SpiderMan passed over him with his webs, his son, the Amazing WebShot, a 15 year old vigilante, he wore a modified Spider-man suit. It still had the web designs, but instead of blue and red, he wore purple and black, a color scheme Allastor approved. There were white bands around the wrist and ankle areas. His gloves had metallic knuckles, an interesting idea.

The demonic teen then looked at a nearby ally to see a bunch of homeless people hunching towards a fire burning on a garbage can and then looked at the spider based heroes passing by without batting an eye to them, Allastor released a small growl of disgust, heroes had forgotten what they represented, and he would remind them, that he would. Then he continued his way to find the figure his uncle had told him about.

Unknown to him he was being followed, a 14 year old girl with dark brown hair going down to her back, black eyes and resembling Artur enough to look like his female clone, which she was. She wore a dark violet jacket, short jeans and spiked boots. Another 14 year old followed her, his right eye was neon green and his left was blood red, he was about 6'8 and he has pale skin, his hair is pure white and reaches to his knees and its also very messy, he also had fangs, he was covered in scars and stitches, he normally just wore a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. However since he was in the public, he was wearing a hoodie and shades as well so he could disguise himself as he accompanied the girl.

RedSkull gave them an assignment, and they were ready to follow it. As they passed by the alley where Allastor saw the homeless dudes, the boy gave them a hungry look.

"Don't even think about it Lyzander, we have no time for your afternoon snacks," The girl frowned at him, the boy sighed and continued to follow her as they tailed Allastor from a safe distance.

"It would be pretty quick, besides nobody would miss a few homeless dudes," The apparently man-eating teen sighed, Laura glared at him. Lyzander sighed in defeat, arguing with the girl in front of him could be catastrophic for him, besides he didn't want to be on his crush's bad side.

"Now come on, we got a job to do," Laura reminded him as they kept going, Lyzander stared at her for a second before sighing again and continuing. He just hoped he'd get to eat someone by the end of the day...

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: Hope it wasn't too rushed, I tried not to be rushed with the chapter, hoped it made up for the wait guys, I was going to finish my next Digimon: Chronicles chapter before this but I got an inspirational rush and there ya go, these introduction chapters will take a while, however I hope I can make them good enough, tell me in the reviews what you guys think, remember that your comments are what keeps this story going, oh and if you have any ideas for the story put it in the comments too, perhaps if I like them enough I'll add them to the story, also check out my Inheritance story, Inferno, so yeah, read, review and enjoy the story!


End file.
